


Incognito

by Beeba



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Boot Worship, Christmas, Consent Issues, Gags, Internet History, M/M, Merry Christmas, Mostly in Chapter 2, Peter is conservative about sex, Peter is kind of an Airhead, Peter learns BDSM, Restraints, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shy Peter, Smut, Spanking, Spideypool - Freeform, floggers, secret kinks, there will be:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeba/pseuds/Beeba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Christmas Eve. Tomorrow was going to be their very first Christmas together as boyfriends, and the brunette desperately wanted it to be perfect. But it was hard. </p><p>“Don’t worry, baby boy. You don’t have to get me anything” Wade would say whenever Peter would ask what he wanted for Christmas. Peter huffed at the thought, looking over to the small pine tree sitting in the corner of the living room, grimacing at the dozen of carefully wrapped gifts with Peter’s name written the tags, and frowning at the empty space where Wade’s gifts were to go.</p><p>What the hell does a person buy a boyfriend mercenary for Christmas?  </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Peter’s desperate internet search for Wade's Christmas present lands him in a world of kinks he’s never heard of before.<br/>One word, Wade. Incognito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

 

Peter sat silently at Wade’s kitchen table, his foot restless as it tapped against the tile floor below, his curious eyes glancing back and forth from the plate of tacos he’d made for dinner just moments earlier, over to the sleeping computer monitor only a few yards away. Peter sighed, lowering his face to his palms and groaning out in what could only be described as confused annoyance.

Wade was coming home soon from a long day of work, and there were a lot of things the hero wanted to accomplish before he arrived. Primarily, it involved cooking and cleaning (it was the least he could do, seeing as the mercenary had let him move in with him, all expenses paid). But there were other things, too. More important things.

But there was a problem.

See, it was Christmas Eve. Tomorrow was going to be their very first Christmas together as boyfriends, and the brunette desperately wanted it to be perfect. But it was hard.

“Don’t worry, baby boy. You don’t have to get me anything” Wade would say whenever Peter would ask what he wanted for Christmas. Peter huffed at the thought, looking over to the small pine tree sitting in the corner of the living room, grimacing at the dozen of carefully wrapped gifts with Peter’s name written the tags, and frowning at the empty space where Wade’s gifts were to go.

What the hell does a person buy a boyfriend mercenary? Certainly not guns. Despite the superhero’s loathing of the deadly weapons, there was no way he could possibly, and legally, find one that would be up to the gun fanatic’s standards. Besides, Wade had plenty of guns. The last thing he needed was another one.

Which lead the hero to the predicament he found himself in now.

There was no way Peter would ever figure out what Wade wanted in time. But maybe the mercenary’s internet history could. Peter looked over to Wade’s desktop computer again, feeling the twinge in his stomach telling him that it was wrong to invade the mercenary’s privacy, but the adrenaline running through his veins pushed him to sneak a look before Wade returned home. Peter huffed again. What would the desperate lover do?

It took some time, and some personal persuasion, before the hero finally stood from the kitchen table and inched his way over to the desktop.

“Just a quick peak…” the hero said out loud, stopping in front of the sleeping device and taking a seat. The hero hesitated for a moment, still fighting with his conscious, before taking the computer’s mouse and shaking it against the wooden desk beneath it, lighting the once blacked out screen into an open internet browser.

The hero gulped, looking at the page the mercenary had searched before leaving for his job. It was a map, giving him directions to an abandoned building on the other side of the city. Was that where he was? Wow, he was so far out. No way would he be back anytime soon…

No longer burdened by guilt, the intrigued brunette clicked through the browser’s tabs until he finally found the internet history. Without blinking an eye, the hero proceeded, pulling up the list of various websites his mercenary boyfriend had visited.

Most of the websites were typical: tumblr, facebook, youtube, fanfiction sites. But one particularly odd website caught the hero’s attention and he paused. What the heck was that? Peter had never heard of this website, nor knew what it even meant. BadDay4SexyMen.com. The hero frowned, then took a moment to read the incredibly vague description beside the website name: _Where punishment meets pleasure_.

“…the hell?” the hero muttered to himself, but never batting an eye as he slid the cursor over to the hyperlinked website and clicked on it.

Only then did he shut his eyes, physically turning his head away as to better shield his eyes from the sheer amount of gay _porn_ flooding through the computer screen. When Peter opened his eyes again to confirm all that he saw, he huffed.

Of course. Porn. Another typical website.

But just as he was getting ready to close the smutty tab, a quiet sound coming from the computer’s speakers caused him to pause. They were words. Someone was speaking? A video? Peter quietly hummed to himself, suddenly curious. What type of videos did his boyfriend watch to help with his…needs? Though taking a peek constituted everything the hero was trying to avoid while looking through the mercenary’s history, curiosity quickly took over, and the hero scrolled down the website page to find the source of the noise. As he suspected, a video was there. Unfortunately, it wasn’t really what the hero was expecting. It was gay porn, yes, but it was strange, to say the least.

In the video, there were two men present. One stood tall beside the other, his face covered in a black mask, his latex pants and leather boots shining from the bright stage light illuminating the dark, cave-like scene surrounding them. The other male, much smaller and thinner than the other, sat nude beside the other on his hands and knees, a leather collar around his neck, the brown hair on his head hectic, his eyes lowered, body trembling. And what was that he was holding in his mouth? Peter blinked a few times, slowly coming to the realization that the smaller male was carrying a riding crop between his lips.

“In my hand” the masked man lowly ordered, extending his hand and waiting for the other to crawl forward on his hands and knees, lifting his body to allow the standing man to take the strange device from his mouth.

As the standing male ran his fingers over the length of the crop, he looked down and told the brunette, “You’re gonna shine my boots right this time?”

As if on command, the smaller man leaned down, his chest against the dirt floor below, and let his tongue fall out of his mouth and land against the side of the already shiny boots there. Peter grimaced and leaned back. What the actual fuck? Was this hot to Wade? Licking _boots_? Peter was certain that the masked man couldn’t actually feel the tongue against his large boots, but, the desperate way the kneeling man licked against the shiny leather made it seem like the brunette was enjoying it nonetheless.

Suddenly, Peter jumped in his chair, hearing the loud snap of the end of the crop connecting to the brunette’s exposed ass. The naked male jumped, too, his body shuttering before letting out a quiet yet erotic moan.

“Thank you, sir” he would whisper every time the crop landed on his bare rear, his ass turning as red as his blushing face, his tongue still vigorous as it licked across every surface of the man’s boots. And despite how painful it looked, the acting brunette loved every second of it. If the hard cock against his stomach was anything to go by.

Peter, on the other hand, did not love it. Though it was clearly staged porn, he couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for the kneeling man. The masked male wasn’t very gentle when it slapped the other with the painful weapon on the ass. He was leaving welts and red marks all over the other. It was almost cruel…

Things only got worse when the brunette reached up and wrapped his hands around the other’s ankle in order to get a better angle for his licking. Just as the masked man was touched, he lifted his shined boot and kicked the male’s shoulder, causing him to fall on his back with a quiet grunt.

“Who told you to touch me, boy?” the standing man growled, taking a step forward so that he hovered over the other male. Though his face was covered, Peter could tell that the innocent action had pissed the man off. The hero gasped, watching as the masked man raised the crop again before he shut his eyes and turned his face away, unable to watch any more of it.

Fortunately, there wasn’t any more to watch.

“Hi. We hope you enjoyed this preview, brought to you by BadDay4SexyMen.com…”

Peter paused. That voice, it was from the man with the mask. Slowly, the hero opened his eyes, watching as the two performers sat beside one another in chairs, the brunette with his hands around the other’s waist and his head resting comfortably against his chest. The other man, whose mask had been removed, sat with his arm over the brunette’s shoulders, his black hair neatly combed to the side, his eyes looking directly at Peter’s.

“If you liked what you saw and want to watch more, subscribe. Every week, we update with new videos, tips for doms, and punishment ideas for the sub in your life. Subscription fees are only $29.99 a month. Donations are appreciated…”

Peter raised an eyebrow. Thank goodness he didn’t have to watch any more of that, though a small twinge of curiosity made him wonder how everything would have ended. From the appearance of the brunette, he seemed to have made it out of the porn scene okay. There wasn’t any blood or bruises on his naked body from what he could see, though Peter suspected that his ass was probably still red. But overall, he was perfectly fine. There was even a smile on his face as the other male spoke to the camera.

But it didn’t make any sense to the hero. How could anyone smile after being beaten up like that?

What was more confusing was the fact that Wade would even watch something like this. Clearly, he didn’t come here on accident. Peter went back to the internet history list and scrolled through it. Wade had come to this website a number of times, to see these two in particular. But why? What was so special about these actors? Did he see himself in the masked man? And what about the brunette? Was that…did Wade visualize…Peter? Now that he thought about it, the actor kind of looked like him. He was small and thin, had messy hair…

But even if Wade liked this sort of stuff, it wasn’t like he made it clear to Peter. Wade had never mentioned…riding crops. Or weird, boot licking fetishes. Whenever there was sex, it was just ordinary, straight up, fantastic sex. No leather, no punishments, nothing.

Suddenly the hero wondered if Wade wanted to try some of these things with him. It might be a nice surprise, giving Wade a chance to fulfill his darkest desires with him. He might get mad, though. He might figure out where Peter got the idea from, but right now, the brunette didn’t care. It was Christmas Eve, dammit. If licking boots and beating people up with crops was something that got his boyfriend going, then he’d give it a shot. It was weird, but, Peter was certain he could handle it.

Besides, there weren’t really any options left at this point.

So, after researching the nearest sex shop that was still open, the hero deleted his own internet history and stood from the computer. Peter quickly went over to the closet and grabbed his coat and boots, throwing them on as he silently hoped that Wade wouldn’t return before he did. But, just in case, the hero left a note saying he’d be back soon.

With the computer screen was turned off, the tacos wrapped and tossed in the fridge, and his wallet secured in his pocket, the hero stepped out the front door and made his way over to the shop.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The snow laid across the sidewalk was hell to walk through. In some places, the snow went up to his knees. Fortunately for him, the shop was only a few blocks away. Normally, Peter never walked this way, so he had never noticed the small shop before. But who would? He barely spotted the run down store in the back of an alleyway that _screamed_ shady business. Was this really the store he was looking for? It seemed like the right place, and he was on the correct street.

Hesitantly, the hero stepped forward, entering the dark alleyway before stopping at the gated door there. There was a red, neon sign that said, ‘SALLY’S SEX SHOP.’ Well, at least he was in the right place. But just as he reached out to open the door, he gasped as an older woman swung the door open from the other side, staring at the shocked brunette as she stood in the shop’s doorway.

“What are you, a cop? The hell do you want?” the woman spat out, her frail arms crossed in front of her chest. The brunette frowned.

“Um…sorry” he began, trying to look past the woman into the room, but was unable to see anything through the darkness there. “Is this a…um…you know…a shop?” The brunette could feel his face burn red, suddenly embarrassed at the fact that he was caught trying to enter a sex shop. By an old woman, no less.

But to Peter’s benefit, the woman didn’t shame the embarrassed visitor. Instead, she smiled at the red faced male, taking a step aside to allow him to enter. “A customer? Why didn’t you say so?! I’m Sally, and…oh, it must be cold out there. Come in, come in!” the woman insisted, waving the male inside until Peter finally conceded and took a step inside. The room was dark. The only light was from the bright red side from outside. The hero narrowed his eyes, trying to see through the shady room, when suddenly the space ignited with bright, recessed lighting from the ceiling.

From there, Peter stood in place in awe, staring at the tens of aisles of dirty magazines, excessively large dildos and countless pieces of lingerie. It was, overwhelming, for the normally conservative hero, to say the least.

“Yes, yes. We have everything you need here. What’re you looking for? Lingerie? Toys?”

“N-no…well…” the hero interrupted the woman, keeping his eyes low and away, trying to explain what he really wanted. But, what _did_ he really want? Just the stuff from the video, right? Did they even have something like riding crops and collars? It seemed like things a pet shop would sell. Still, the place was pretty huge. There had to be something…

“Is it your first time, sweetheart?” Sally asked, Peter almost cringing as the strangely sensual rumble in her voice. The hero nodded nonetheless, earning a smile from the other.

“What bought you in here tonight? A girl? Or maybe…”

“Maybe” Peter said simply, smiling back to the other who nodded in return. With that, the woman took his hand and pulled him deeper into the store, the hero’s eyes shyly glancing at the strange toys that surrounded them. They walked to the end of the space, the hero finding himself standing in the middle of what Peter could only describe as the ‘gay’ aisle. Still, Peter frowned. The hero had known he was gay for a long time, but, he’d never heard of some of the things he saw in that place. Toys, and beads. What the hell were beads?

“Anything you like?” he woman asked quietly, stealing the hero’s eyes. Peter, almost instantly, shook his head.

“I’m…not sure…” he responded. At this point, the hero didn’t know what to think. The porn, this place, Christmas, it was all so overwhelming. And he was running out of time. But what could he do? He wasn’t seeing anything that remotely looked like a riding crop. Would Wade even want anything in here?

“Your boyfriend…” the woman began, appearing to sense the man’s distress. “What does _he_ like?”

“He likes…” Peter’s blush burned hotter and he looked to the floor. God, why’d he have to come in here? So embarrassing…

“…boot licking” he finally managed to say to his feet. “I don’t know. Just, collars and riding crops. Things like that…”

Sally was quiet for a moment. Peter could feel her eyes watching his face and he glanced up, nearly seeing stars in her eyes. “I’ve got just the stuff” she said with a strangely upbeat tone before dragging the hero around the store once more.

“So, which one of you is the dom?” the woman asked, almost giggling, as she lead the male by his hand. “I’m assuming your boyfriend…”

“Dom?” Peter questioned. Finally, the woman stopped, the hero finding himself in the aisle on the opposite end of the store, his eyes widening as he finally found his riding crop.

And so much more…

Peter stepped forward after the woman released his hand, staring in awe at the immense amount of latex, leather, and torture devices. What were these things doing in a sex shop? There was nothing sexy about some of the things he saw there. Peter reached out and grabbed what looked a lot like a red clown nose with leather straps on each side, not sure if he even wanted to know what something like this was for.

“I have a feeling that you’re more…vanilla…then your boyfriend.”

Peter looked behind him, watching the woman as she stared at him in a considering sort of way. Before he could ask what ‘vanilla’ meant, the woman grabbed two things from the shelf and approached the uncomfortable male.

“Your boyfriend. Which one would he rather have? The collar, or the flogger?” she asked, raising both devices in her hand as she spoke. Flogger? The hero reached out and ran his fingers over the leather pieces of the weapon, never seeing one before, but accurately guessing what it was used for.

“I think the flogger” he said, looking up to her. “I’m pretty sure he’d like it if I wore a collar.”

“And you don’t have any experience with collars? I can tell you haven’t…”

Peter nodded his head in agreement, feeling his lips twist down into a frown, suddenly wondering if the hero was getting a little too far into something that he wasn’t ready for. After all, he really didn’t have experience, he didn’t know anything about this…lifestyle. What if he didn’t like being beaten up? What if Wade _changed_ into a man who liked hurting him? It would get out of hand. He would have to move out. It would ruin them, ruin their relationship.  Maybe, this was a bad idea. Maybe, maybe he should go…

“Don’t you worry, sweetheart” Sally implored, setting the toys to the side and putting a gentle hand against the man’s frazzled shoulder, as if she sensed his internal storm. “You’re new to…this, and you have some concerns” the woman began. “It can be scary sometimes, yes, but it can also be fun. With the right partner. Now, I’m not saying it’s gonna be easy. You’re gonna have to know your partner. Know your _limits_. And that means rules.”

“There are rules?” Peter asked quietly, earning himself a chuckle from the other.

“Rules you make between the two of you. Don’t worry, I’ll get you a book that explains it all” she insisted, and Peter happily nodded in return, ignoring the fact that there were even books for this sort of stuff. But Peter wasn’t complaining. He wanted to learn more about this secret life of Wade, and wanted to make him happy. Without things getting out of hand, of course.

“For now,” the woman began, stretching her arms and cracking her fingers, smiling at the timid male. “Let’s set you up with all the basics.”

The woman certainly came through with her word. By the time Sally was done rummaging through the aisle and explaining what each tool and toy did, Peter’s arms were completely filled with things he had never imagined existed. But even though this experience with Sally was slightly intimidating, he couldn’t help but feel sort of excited about all of this. The way that the woman explained each product with such detail and enthusiasm, it was strangely intriguing to the curious male.

Hopefully, Wade would find all of these things interesting, too.

“I think that’s all…” Sally sighed, putting her hands on her hips as she examined all of the things she’d put in the other’s hands. “You and your boyfriend will have a lovely Christmas, I can tell” she teased before walking off to the small cash register in the back of the store, waving for Peter to follow. The hero did, suddenly realizing that he hadn’t really checked the prices for all of this stuff before agreeing to take them home with him…

“Okay, sweetheart. Want me to wrap all this up for you? I’ll even put a bow on ‘em…”

“Actually…” Peter began, setting the dozen toys, oils, and weapons on the counter. “Can we ring some of this stuff up first? Please? I just wanna be sure I can afford it is all…”

The woman stepped around the counter and smiled, giving the hero a quick wink before charging each item one by one. Peter bit his lip, watching as the large, green numbers display on the small screen with each item, reaching into his pocket to run his fingers across his thin wallet.

“Um…” Peter began, but was silenced with a wave of Sally’s finger.

“Just wait, sweetheart” the woman insisted, continuing to work until the very last item was swiped and the total was calculated. Peter held his breath as he waited for the final number.

“Alright now. Your total’s gonna be…$385.49” she said, and chuckled as Peter’s jaw nearly hit the floor. He didn’t even have half of that! The hero sighed, now knowing he needed to remove some things, but unsure which one to choose. If only he’d saved more money…

“That’s without my Christmas discount…” Peter heard the woman say through a giggle, and the brunette looked up, watching as Sally punched a bunch of numbers on the cash register, humming her way through the entire process. A part of the hero wondered if the woman enjoyed teasing customers with outrageous prices, but hell, Peter didn’t mind. As long as there was a discount, Sally could tease him as much as she wanted.

“Ready for the final price?” she asked when she was finished, earning a nod from Peter before giving him her final answer.

“50 bucks.”

Peter didn’t say anything at first, only stood in front of the counter in awe, not actually registering the new number the woman gave him. The hero looked down at all of the products he’d bought over to the counter, trying to calculate how a discount would end in a total of an even number. But he couldn’t. It didn’t make any sense…

“There’s no point in tryna figure it out, sweetheart. Can you afford the $50 or can you not?” she asked, tilting her head and watching the male in enjoyment as he fumbled around for his wallet.

“Y-yes! Yes, of course. $50’s perfect…” he agreed, finally pulling out his wallet and handing the woman the cash she was asking for.

“Thank you so much! Seriously, you’re awesome. Thank you…” he said, unable to contain his grin as Sally reached under the counter and pulled out a roll of wrapping paper. Finally, the fiasco was finally over. He could sleep easy knowing that Wade had something for Christmas. Something he might actually use. Hopefully…

“You don’t have to thank me” the woman said, waving her hand bashfully at the male before reaching over and handing him a pair of scissors. “Just help me wrap these things so I can send you on your way. Don’t want your man waiting on you…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter ran back home as fast as he could through the snow covered city, the large plastic sack of gifts held safely over his shoulder, bouncing with every step the excited hero took. As he came upon Wade’s building, he couldn’t help the wide smile stretching across his face. The brunette hurried up the steps of the old apartment, only to tiptoe quietly as he made his way to Wade’s hall and walked over to his door. Hopefully, and with some luck, Wade hadn’t returned home yet. He hadn’t realized that wrapping presents could take so long. He didn’t dare look at the time.

As quietly as possible, the hero pulled out the house keys Wade gave him and unlocked the door, slowly peaking inside the dark apartment.

“…Wade?” Peter called, almost whispering, and smirked when no one answered. Quickly, he entered the room and locked the door back up, then turned his attention to that empty space beneath the Christmas tree. The hero instantly made his way over to it and emptied every wrapped and bowed box in his bag. Once it was done, Peter leaned back to take a better look at Wade’s presents and smiled. At least now they had the same amount of gifts.

He just prayed that Wade would like it all…

Peter looked down at the bag and pulled out the very last item that was left over. The book. Everything that he’d ever need to know about being the perfect sub. The book wasn’t large, only a hundred pages or so, nothing the hero wasn’t used to finishing in a short night. Peter tossed the bag to the side and walked over to the apartment’s bedroom, his nose completely captured by the first page of the first chapter. He could barely read much from the dark room, but the hero could already see that there were…explicit…photographic demonstrations.

So immersed in the blurry photo, Peter nearly flicked the bedroom light on, not necessarily registering the loud growl of Wade’s snoring. When he realized Wade was actually home, he gasped and literally froze in place. Peter stared at the bed, watching the loud bear adjust his position under the warm sheets, slowly coming to rest again a few moments later. Peter sighed out in relief, then quickly ducked away into the on-suite bathroom. The brunette quickly shut the door and turned the light off, holding the open book to his chest as the hero got his nerves together.

Not that Wade’s appearance was going to stop the hero from reading this damn book. He’d do it, no problem. All he had to do now was get started. Hopefully, he’d learn enough in time…

“Okay. Chapter one…” he murmured to himself. “What is BDSM?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Enjoy this very smutty present from me to you.
> 
> Note: Sorry for the grammatical errors in advance. I'll fish them out and correct them if/when I spot them. Enjoy! And don't forget to comment C;

Peter didn’t know what to think when the hero’s eyes spotted a red and black faced man bouncing on the king mattress he was once happily unconscious on. The hero groaned and rolled away from the madness to the other side of the bed, only to be followed and straddled against instantly.

“Wha…?” Peter muttered, huffing as the weight of whatever sat on him crushed his thin waist. Clearly, he understood that it must have been Wade, but, at that exact moment, he didn’t necessarily care. He was just so tired. The hero didn’t know if he could read all of that book in the time frame he had, but miraculously, he did. Sort of. It’s not like his half asleep brain could process much of what was read, but what did it matter? If he ever needed the book, he’d have it for references whenever.

But Peter wasn’t really worried about the book now, as he was still subjected to the muffled babbling and high pitched squeals coming from this 6 foot 2 inch male adult who was still in the process of bouncing against his hips like he was virtually weightless. Why the hell was he so excited-

Oh. That’s right. It’s Christmas…

“Damn right, it’s Christmas! That fat, red nosed bastard left me a hoarder’s load of stuff last night. He never leaves me stuff…!”

Peter couldn’t help but crack a smile. Was Wade really that excited over presents? And did he honestly think Santa bought all that stuff? Peter scoffed at the idea. But whatever the case, it was worth the 50 bucks he spent on everything to see him so happy. Well worth it.

“You must have been a good boy this year” Peter murmured, leaning up from the bed into a sitting position, Wade still straddled over his hips.

“Hell no, I haven’t” he said with confidence, then reached under the hero’s chin and tilted her head, as if considering the tired male, before smirking that famously hot smirk of his.

 “Which means that wasn’t Santa I heard creeping by the tree last night” he murmured, and Peter smirked back. Wade’s smirk, however, seemed to fade away at this. “You went shopping for me” the mercenary said. “Even though I told you not to…”

“I wanted to…” Peter explained.

“You bought a lot of stuff…”

“So did you.”

“I’m rich, though” Wade rebutted, which was kind of true. At times, Wade never hesitated to shower Peter with gifts and expensive things, especially after jobs. Peter, being as frugal as he was, never got used to it. In addition, it didn’t feel right, taking things from Wade without ever giving back. It wasn’t fair. At least this time, things were even.

But even so, Wade didn’t seem to like the idea of getting presents from Peter.

“I bought that stuff because I love you…” the hero said quietly, cutting his eyes away from his boyfriend’s as he continued. “…I just wanted you to have a nice Christmas is all…”

“I know you love me. And that’s all I wanted for Chirstmas” Wade told him, his hand still under the other’s chin, his eyes more serious than they needed to be. Peter’s eyes returned to Wade’s, and he leaned over to give the masked man a quick kiss on the cheek before telling him,

“And you have it. With presents.”

Wade hummed, as if considering whether or not he should be angry or not, before giving the hero a nonchalant shrug and hopping off the bed. It was only then that he realized the mercenary had been wearing the oldest pair of sweatpants he’d ever seen along with an off white, hole-infested wife beater. Peter frowned, staring at the man from head to toe. Maybe instead of going to the sex shop, he should have just gotten Wade some new pajamas…

“Okay, baby boy. Let’s see what you got me…” the mercenary eagerly said, Peter smiling in return and throwing the comforter from his body, revealing the gray boxers he wore to bed.

“Can I shower first?” he asked, searching the room for something to put on that wasn’t littered across the rather dirty floor of Wade’s bedroom, but to no avail. Wade’s face twisted in confusion under his mask at the hero’s question.

“What? Noo…I wanna open presents now…” he whined, and Peter rolled his eyes.

“Fine. At least let me just brush my teeth. Hey, and don’t open anything until I get out there” Peter instructed as he stood from the bed and made his way over to the bathroom. Peter could hear his boyfriend groaning and whining all the way through Peter’s tooth brushing, but the hero more or less toned it out. He was more concerned about rereading as much information as possible from that book he hid in the bathroom cabinet last night.

He skimmed nearly all of the pages, trying to remember terms and names of devices. There was just so much information. Hopefully he would be able to absorb it all…

“Petey, please. This is torture…” he heard Wade say from the living room, and Peter sighed.

“Coming…” he called in return, hiding the book inside the very back of the cabinet before rushing out the bathroom and into the living room with the tree. He stepped into the space, spotting Wade sitting on the floor by the gifts with a huge grin on his face.

“Take a seat, baby boy” the mercenary insisted, patting the empty space beside him. The brunette did as instructed, sitting close beside the gleeful male and watching as he grabbed one of Peter’s gifts to set it in his lap.

“Open your presents first” Wade said, and Peter nodded. The package handed to him was pretty large, and heavy, too. And that meant expensive, which wasn’t necessarily a good thing. Peter examined the wrapped cube in his hands, silently hoping that the mercenary didn’t spend too much money on presents for him. He hated when Wade spent his money recklessly, as if it would make the hero love him more. It was ridiculous, but no matter how many times Peter would tell him so, Wade never seemed to listen.

And it looked as though the mercenary _still_ didn’t understand. Peter didn’t know what to say after ripping open his first present to reveal the very new, large, and pricy digital camera sitting inside of the unwrapped box. The brunette’s wide, brown eyes stared at the gift, unsure how to feel about it. There was no denying that it was lovely. No one at the Daily Bugle had anything as high-tech and expensive as this. This particular model had to be at least a few thousand dollars. And this was only the first gift!

“W-Wade…” Peter began, his eyes having trouble raising from the beautiful camera in his lap. “I…don’t know what to say…”

“You could say thank you. And maybe give me a kiss or two?”

Peter looked up, looking back at the mercenary who smiled back at him. “Thank you. I love it…” And without another word, the hero set the camera to the side and put his hands around the other’s neck before leaning in close, letting his bare lips press against the soft fabric that hid his, blushing at the low rumble forming in his boyfriend’s throat, and nearly jumping out of his skin when he felt the mercenary’s scarred fingers reach under his boxer’s elastic.

“Wade…” Peter yelped as he leaned back, silently thanking God that Wade stopped where he was. “…let’s open presents first.” The last thing he wanted to do was have sex without the 50 bucks worth of stuff he purchased. The mercenary whined at the hero’s words, and reluctantly removed his hands from Peter’s boxers and up to his hips.

“Later?” Wade asked with a pout, and Peter smiled softly.

“Later.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter didn’t even try to calculate the total price of every present he opened that morning. The camera, the additional lenses, the new laptop…and those were just the first few gifts! Wade had absolutely spoiled his baby boy this Christmas, as he was so accustomed to doing, and Peter didn’t know how to feel about it. Peter had never really experienced this before, being given so much expensive stuff. And Wade, he almost seemed to enjoy giving Peter so many things. Like it made him happy. How could the hero reject any of his gifts?

Of course, he couldn’t. But maybe giving back to the mercenary would make him feel a little better about all of this.

“Okay, baby boy,” Wade began, rubbing his palms together as he stared at the bundle of presents with his name on it. “Let me see what you bought…”

“W-wait!” Peter said as the mercenary grabbed the nearest present, and Wade immediately stopped in place, holding his gift in his hand, accompanied by his confused stare. Peter stared back in return, suddenly feeling a surge of anxiety, suddenly fearing that the mercenary might dislike the strange gifts. They were nothing like the presents Wade had bought for him. Hell, the hero had only spend $50, compared to the thousands of dollars that Wade had let go for him. And what if he wasn’t happy with them? God, what was he thinking last night? This was such a bad idea…

“Petey?” Wade muttered, only to have Peter sigh out and lower his ashamed face to the wood floor beneath them.

“I…I don’t know if you’ll like it…” Peter timidly said, only to have Wade’s hand reach under his chin and raise his head back up again, forcing him to look at the other. The hero blushed, having trouble keeping eye contact with the intense gaze that watched him. The mercenary was silent for a while, only staring at the brunette in silence.

“That’s ridiculous…” the man murmured in response, smiling at the hero. “I can’t believe you’re worried about that. When you know good and well that I’d love you regardless of what you got me. At least, I hope you know that…”

“I do!” Peter insisted, and practically melted when Wade leaned over gave the hero another quick and gentle kiss.

“Good” Wade said simply as he released his boyfriend’s chin, then reached down to tear the wrapping paper from the box in his hand. Peter bit the inside of his mouth, anxious, so nervous. The hero shut his eyes, knowing he’d be unable to handle seeing Wade’s disappointed expression when he finally uncovered what was inside the box.

“In the name of sweet baby Jesus, what the fuck is this!?” Wade exclaimed, and Peter instantly buried his face in his palms. Oh no…

“I knew you wouldn’t like it…” he whispered to his hands, and suddenly gasped, feeling Wade’s large arm wrap around his shoulders, chuckling as he did.

“Oh, don’t get shy on me now, baby boy” Wade quietly whispered in the hero’s ear, almost playfully, and Peter looked up to him. Part of him wished that he hadn’t. Wade looked uncomfortably _good_ with that large, leather, 36 tail flogger resting over his shoulder. Like the device was natural for him. So strong…so powerful…

“What is this?” Wade asked bluntly, holding the weapon up by its handle and dangling the dozens of leather tails in front of the nervous brunette.

“…It’s a flogger. I thought that…I don’t know…maybe…” Peter paused, the words unable to form in his mouth, his embarrassment taking over. What was the point of trying to explain himself? Clearly Wade didn’t like the gift. And there were about a dozen more presents he would hate, too. He had a feeling that this was a bad idea, but now it was too late. Such an idiot he was…this was a terrible mistake…

Wade waited patiently for the hero to continue, but frowned as the moments went by without another word from him.

“Maybe what?” Wade pushed on gently, and Peter looked to the floor, shaking his head.

“I don’t know…that you might, maybe, want to use it sometime?”

Wade was silent after that. Peter watched the mercenary as he sat beside him, the whites in his mask glancing back and forth from the hero’s nervous face to his strange gift, running his hand over each of the leather tails as if examining each piece.

“Where’d you get that idea?” Wade asked innocently, and Peter tensed. There was no way in hell he was going to sit there and tell Wade about searching through his internet history. It was something he’d take the grave, knowing that mentioning his poor decision would surely piss his boyfriend off, and potentially ruin their trusting relationship with one another. Let alone Christmas. He couldn’t tell him the truth…

So he lied.

“I don’t know” Peter said with a shrug, trying to come off as nonchalant as possibly, though his nervous voice was doing a horrible job at portraying it. “I just, saw it in the window of a store and thought you’d might like it is all.”

But Wade wasn’t buying it. At all.

“This…” he said, raising the device up to the hero’s eye level. “…is a high quality, leather flogger. Expensive. And not something you’d just buy on a whim” he stated. “That, baby boy, I know for a fact.”

Peter couldn’t control the blush on his face as Wade spoke, trying to keep his eyes firm and focused on the other, but failing miserably as they found their way back to the floor again. It was like Wade could see right through his lies.

“Still…” the mercenary continued on. “This thing is pretty freakin’ awesome, Petey.”

The brunette glanced up for a moment, unsure what he heard was actually what Wade had said, and unsure of how to feel about that wide grin slapped on his masked face.

“You… like it?” Peter asked timidly, only to get an energetic chuckle from Wade in return.

Hell yeah, I do!” the mercenary confirmed happily. “I mean, I’ve never used one of these things before but, damn, they sure looked fun to play with…” he said, trailing off as he dangled the device in the air, watching as the tails swiveled and danced with his movements, and Peter couldn’t help but smile. He could hardly believe it. Wade really liked his gift! What joy it gave the hero to finally give something back for a change.

And, there was so much more to give…

“Would you…like to play with this later?” the hero asked, and Wade paused, setting the toy in his lap. He didn’t say anything immediately, only opted on looking at the hero, as if considering his boyfriend’s words.

“It’s a two player game” Wade said quietly after a while, as if testing the hero, as if he were making sure the two men were on the same page. They were.

“I know” Peter said as confidently as his timid self could. “And I know how to play the game, too.”

As to why Wade’s breathing suddenly became hoarse at Peter’s response, the hero was unsure. But the more Wade grasped the handle of the flogger in his hand, the more the hero wondered if he really _was_ prepared for everything he was asking for. Seriously. That flogger didn’t look as big in the store as it did now. In Wade’s strong hands. Could he handle something like that coming full speed against his bare skin? The hero didn’t know.

But he’d learn soon enough…

“Those other presents…” Wade said, pointing behind him at the leftover gifts with the masked man’s name on them. “Are they two player games, too?”

“Yes” Peter confirmed. “All of them.”

“And they’re…like this? Like the flogger?”

“More or less…”

“Kris fucking Kringle” Wade muttered, as if he didn’t actually believe the hero’s words.

The mercenary turned around to face the gifts, staring at them for quite some time, and then began to quickly strip each container of its wrapping paper in utter silence, staring in awe at each new toy, lube, and weapon he uncovered, not stopping until every one of his presents were revealed, and leaving a sea of discarded papers across the living room floor. Peter watched on quietly, not really sure what to think about what he was witnessing. Wade hadn’t really showed any emotion as he unwrapped his gifts. Plus there was the fact that he was silent, uncharacteristically silent, and it worried the hero. What was his boyfriend thinking? And what was that look on his face? Was it shock? It didn’t seem like he was uncomfortable or disgusted, but, could he be?

“Wade…” Peter began, ready to defend himself and all of his gift decisions when he paused, watching Wade raise his hand and shake his head.

“Peter,” he said, turning back around to face the hero, the white eyes staring emotionlessly at the brunette’s brown ones, his face still so indescribable.

“I think…I wanna play with my new toys now.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

And Peter would let him do just that. Wade had ran off into the bathroom, muttering something about dressing his part or something, giving the hero ample time to lay out all of the mercenary’s new toys on their bed. The hero tilted his head at the sight of the floggers, chains, and other strange things that Sally had suggested for the experimenting couple.

As waited for Wade to return, he took the time to try and remind himself of the names of all of the strange objects he had purchased for his boyfriend. Some of the things were hard to remember, but, he was confident that he could play the role of ‘sub’ as effectively as that guy on the video he saw. He was sure of it. He read a book once…

When Wade finally made his way out of the bathroom, Peter frowned at what he saw.

“Your suit? Why?” Peter asked, looking up and down at the black and red Deadpool costume his boyfriend wore, minus the weapons, of course. The guy on the video Peter saw was wearing so much less. They pretty much had the same pair of black leather boots though…

Wade shrugged at the hero’s question. “Just feels natural this way, you know?” he explained, walking over to the bed and putting his hands on his hips as he examined the neatly organized tools his baby boy had gotten for him. The mercenary reached out to the center of the bed and grabbed the leather collar there, then looked to Peter and waved him closer.

Peter did as instructed, then did his best to remain still as Wade put the collar around his neck, trying not the flinch at the cold leather against his warm skin. When he was finished, Wade took a step back and examined his work, his face still so unreadable.

“This feels more natural to you, right?” Wade asked, and Peter quickly nods. Though, Peter felt everything but natural. Dogs wear collars, not human beings. And for whatever reason people liked to wear collars, Peter still didn’t have much of a clue. But one thing was certain. If it made Wade happy, he’d do it. He’d do anything…

“I’ve gotta say, baby boy” Wade began. “I never would have expected you’d be into this sort of stuff. I kind of wish you told me sooner…”

Peter tilted his head, suddenly curious.

“Have you…played…like this before?” Wade smiled at the brunette’s question. Finally, a facial expression Peter recognized.

“A few times. I’m practically an expert, so no worries baby boy” Wade insisted, though, Peter was almost certain Wade was only bluffing. “What about you?”

“It’s…my first time…” Peter admitted timidly, and Wade chuckled in return.

“It’s gonna be nice, breaking you in…”

Peter couldn’t help but tense up at the mercenary’s words, unable to miss the low growl infused with his statement. Why did it make him feel so…anxious?

“W-we haven’t set rules yet. We should do that now…shouldn’t we…?” Peter quickly asked. Both Sally and the book mentioned setting rules before starting sessions. What the rules were to be about, Peter wasn’t exactly sure. He thought he read over the information, but, he must have forgotten about it…

Fortunately, Wade quickly took the role of the expert.

“Of course. The safe word is chimichanga. Okay?” he told the hero, and Peter frowned.

“Safe word?” It sounded vaguely familiar. Had he read something like that in the book…?

Wade narrowed his white eyes at the question, pausing for a moment before explaining what he meant.

“You know. If it gets too intense or you’re scared, just scream ‘chimichanga’ and I’ll stop what I’m doing. You’re new, so I probably won’t do anything to make you use the safe word. But, just in case…”

Peter nodded, absorbing the mercenary’s information, but already telling himself not to use the safe word. Whatever Wade wanted to do, he didn’t want to stop him because of his discomfort. He wouldn’t ruin Wade’s fun…

“So you’re new to this, right?” Wade recalled. “What exactly do you like?”

“Um…” Peter didn’t really like anything, really. Except the sex part. There was still sex with this, right?

“I like everything…” he opted to say, not wanting to limit the mercenary’s sexual fantasies with him….but Wade wasn’t buying it.

“Everything…” the mercenary repeated, accompanied by a scoff. Wade crossed his arms in front of his broad chest, examining the hero’s reddening face before he finally asked, “Are you lying to me, baby boy?”

Peter’s deceitful brown eyes looked to the floor, caught. There Wade was, seeing right through his lies again…

“I mean…I, just want you to have fun is all” Peter corrected, but said nothing more when Wade shook his head in disappointment.

“It’s not fun to be lied to” Wade told him lowly. “And it’s definitely no way to start our game, now is it?”

“…no…”

“No what?”

Peter paused at Wade’s question and looked up from the floor, confused.

“No, sir” Wade explained. “When I say or ask something, you need to answer me, followed by sir. Understand?”

“Yes, sir” Peter said, almost whispered, the words so strange coming out of his mouth. Peter was never formal like this unless he was speaking to his college professors or his boss. But to be here like this, a collar wrapped around his neck, his nearly naked body completely exposed and at the mercy of his boyfriend. It felt…strange…

“Good boy. You’re starting to get the hang of it” Wade said as he sat on the edge of the bed in front of his brunette. “You shouldn’t lie, Peter. This game is built on trust, you know…”

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“Not yet, you’re not.” Peter gasped quietly as Wade took his arm, pulling him closer, and on instinct, Peter tensed. “Over my lap, Peter. Now” the mercenary ordered, never releasing the hero’s arm. But the hero didn’t do it. No immediately anyway. He was starting to get scared. Wade was reminding him of the masked dom from the video, after the sub had touched him without permission. Peter was in trouble, and they had literally just started! Was Wade planning on beating him? God, he wished he could have finished that video to see what happened…

But he couldn’t just stand there forever. Wade was gazing at him, almost angrily. He seemed kind of, pissed? Peter couldn’t tell. All he could do was hesitate, his body trembling, before he slowly conceded with the dom’s demands, leaning over Wade’s thighs on his stomach, his nervous eyes facing the floor.

“Are you gonna use the flogger, sir?” Peter timidly asked, fearing the device now more than ever. But Wade wouldn’t say.

“I don’t want you to talk right now, Peter” the dom told him, and Peter frowned at the floor. “You lied to me. About quite a few things, I suspect. In fact…”

Peter felt Wade shift above him, then suddenly found himself staring at a red ball with leather straps on the side. The ball gag…

 “Open…” Wade ordered, and Peter reluctantly obeyed, opening his mouth wide enough for the large ball to enter in his mouth, effectively gagging him. Wade tied the device securely around the back of his head as Peter let out a muffled whine. This thing was so weird. He could already feel himself drooling over it. It was gross, but Wade seemed to be enjoying it nonetheless.

“It’s hard to lie with your mouth full, isn’t it?” Wade teased through a light chuckle, and Peter blushed in embarrassment. It wasn’t like he meant to lie to Wade. He was only trying to be considerate. And now this. It was so degrading. So humiliating! And yet…

Peter closed his eyes and shuttered, feeling Wade’s gloved hand run from the top of his neck and down his spine, caressing his smooth, warm skin with his fingertips until they glided down to the elastic at the top of the brunette’s boxers. Peter continued to stare at the wood floor beneath them as the mercenary pulled the thin piece of clothing down, letting them fall and pool around the hero’s ankles.

The sub remained perfectly still, waiting in anticipation for his dom to touch on the newly exposed skin he had uncovered. But Wade wouldn’t. He only continued to run his hands over the hero’s back, as if purposely avoiding Peter’s most sensitive area. It was incredibly annoying, and the hero let the mercenary know it with a quiet whine.

Wade responded by placing his gloved palm against the hero’s ass, much to the hero’s delight. But that’s all he did. It didn’t necessarily feel good, or remotely sexual, and it confused Peter. What the hell was his boyfriend doing?

“I’m going to spank you now. For lying to me” Wade finally explained lowly, and Peter blinked, not necessarily understanding what the mercenary meant. A spanking? Wait. Seriously? A spanking? That sounded…painful. Who the heck gets pleasure out of spankings? This kink was so confusing to the hero, but if it’s what his boyfriend wanted…

“Remember…” Wade continued on, leaning down to speak in the hero’s ear, his serious tone changing into one that was soft and considerate. “You can still use the safe word, even through the gag. I’ll stop right away.”

Peter nodded, his eyes still facing the floor, his heart beginning to pump faster as Wade leaned back into an upright position again. Before he even got a warning, Peter jumped, feeling Wade’s palm smash into his bare ass with a loud snap, the sound echoing through the entire room. Peter instantly let out a pained yelp, the noise only muffled by his ball gag and the mercenary’s sensual growl.

“…thank you, sir…” Peter struggled to say past his gag, remembering that the sub in the video had said it every time the masked man hit him. It seemed like it was something he was supposed to say at the time, though he still wasn’t really sure how he was supposed to behave in this particular situation.

Peter shut his eyes and let out another pained cry as he was struck again, reaching up to grab onto the back of the mercenary’s thighs for support, feeling his body weaken with each passing smack.

And there would be a lot more to come.

The fire against his bare ass never got a chance to extinguish as the masked male continued slapping Peter so hard and so frequently that the hero had nearly used the safeword. Peter grasped onto the mercenary’s thighs for dear life, digging his nails into his suit, not even caring about the line of drool running past his gag and down his chin as the dom continued punishing his lying sub without mercy. It was so painful, so uncomfortable. Wade wasn’t even _trying_ to be gentle, he was trying to hurt him. It was so scary…

…and so hot…

Peter’s ass wasn’t the only thing heating up each time the mercenary’s hand landed against his bare skin. Each time he was hit, his body jerked forward, and the friction of his cock against Wade’s thigh sent a quick jolt of pleasure through his intense pain. But it was barely enough to satisfy him. He wanted more. He wanted sex, regular sex, needed it, right now! This…all of this…was just weird, unsatisfying foreplay. And the hero couldn’t take it anymore…

He knew he shouldn’t. Peter understood that Wade probably wouldn’t like it, but he was desperate. He needed it! So against his better judgement, Peter released the grasp on Wade’s thigh and snaked a hand under his body, his fingertips barely brushing against his hot, needy cock when an indescribably painful slap on the ass forced him to stop in place. Peter shut his eyes and let out a long, pitiful cry, feeling the tears form in the corners of his eyes as the fire on his rear scorched his nerves and further aggravated his red skin. That one would probably leave a bruise…

“Naughty boy. Who told you to touch that?” Wade demanded, pausing his assault to grab Peter’s sneaky hand and pull it behind his back. Peter instantly whined, his cock twitching restlessly as it commanded attention. But the hero wasn’t able to give it what it wanted, as Wade had quickly restrained the hero’s other hand behind his lower back, the hero truly under the mercenary’s control now.

Peter felt Wade shift in his seat again, and the brunette turned his head to look up at him.

“…no cuffs…” the mercenary muttered to himself, reaching for the black, 60 inch rope instead. “This’ll have to do I guess.” Peter tried not to squirm much as his dom tied his hands behind his back, the restraints so tight that he could hardly feel any of his fingers.

Even though his hands were bound, it was so hard to keep his body still. Especially when Deadpool’s suit felt so good against his needy cock, the hero hardly noticing the fact that he was essentially rubbing his junk against the other’s lap, huffing through the gag as he did his best to absorb all of the pleasure he could.

But it wouldn’t last long.

The mercenary must have noticed the hero’s sensual squirms, because soon after the hero began the masked man grabbed onto Peter’s shoulder and flipped him onto his back, Peter’s body cradled in the other’s arms as if he were a newborn, his hard cock out in the open for all to see.

Wade gawked at the sight.

“Holy blue balls, Batman! You liked your spanking that much?” the larger male joked, then reached down with his free hand to run his fingertips over the hot piece of flesh before pulling away from it. Peter moaned at the gentle touch and tilted his head back in pleasure, enjoying the feeling but needing so much more to get off. Wade seemed to know it, too, if that stupid smirk on his face was anything to go by. God, it was infuriating. Was this part of playing the game, or was his boyfriend just being a dick? Peter wasn’t quite sure, but at the moment, he didn’t care. He really needed to come, and looking at the cunning expression his dom was making didn’t make things any better for him. He was getting desperate. Very desperate…

“You wanna come _so_ badly right now” Wade said through his grin, and Peter tilted his head back up to look at it. At least someone was having fun... “I can see it on your face. You always give me that look when you’re horny, you know?” he teased, and Peter turned his embarrassed eyes away. “I’d let you come, too. If I didn’t know how much fun depriving you of it would be.”

But even as he said that, Wade’s free hand moved down the hero’s body, touching down the brunette’s happy trail until it rested motionless over his warmer cock. It was the most unsatisfying of touches, and Peter couldn’t stop the whine from leaving his throat, though much of it was masked under Wade’s chuckles.

“Aw. My poor, baby boy. What’s the matter?” he continued to tease. Fortunately, Peter would get a chance to answer, as Wade had reached over to finally remove the drooled over gag from the hero’s mouth, leaving plenty of saliva around his lips.

“Wade…sir. Please…” Peter breathed, Wade looking back down to him after tossing the ball gag to the side. “…I…I can’t take this.”

“Yes, you can” Wade said quietly through his grin, even shrugging nonchalantly. “I thought you liked _everything_. Denial is part of everything-”

“I lied!” Peter huffed, feeling his body squirm again, trying to get some sort of friction going between his cock and Wade’s still hand, but to no avail. Dammit, this wasn’t fun anymore. “I lied, and I’m sorry. Please. I’ll do anything. Just…can we have sex now? Please? Sir? I’ll even…I’ll…”

“You’ll what?”

Peter felt an uncomfortable flush take over his face and he turned his eyes away sheepishly. Damn his big, desperate mouth…

“I’ll even…lick your boots. If you want me to, sir…”

The room was silent for a while, and Peter dared to steal a glance at his quiet dom, only to find that his smug gaze had turned into something a little more, serious. The brunette frowned, unsure of what the masked man was thinking, or if he had accidentally pissed him off somehow. But it was so hard to tell. Fucking mask…

“…but only if you want…” Peter felt he needed to add, but fortunately for him, it wasn’t necessary.

“Show me” Wade said simply, removing his hand from Peter’s cock, much to the sub’s discomfort, and crossing his arms. “What are you waiting for, Peter?” the mercenary asked when the timid hero didn’t step off his lap immediately. “Assume the position.”

Peter, suddenly realizing that he didn’t actually want to put his mouth on a shoe but _really_ needing to come, did as instructed, stepping out of Wade’s lap and getting on both knees in front of the other, his nervous eyes glancing down at the large pair of leather, military grade boots he wore. Lucky for him that that shoes looked sort of new. Clearly they had been worn, but, at least they weren’t old.

Wade pushed his right foot forward, presenting the shiny leather to his sub. He said nothing, simply watching the other male with that indescribable facial expression again. Peter, unable to bear looking at those serious, white eyes of his, slowly bend over and put his face in front of the shoe, his back arched, his ass in the sky, his hands tied behind him.

Peter’s face was so close to the leather that he could even smell it. He sat in that position for some time, hesitating, wondering how exactly he was supposed to lick it. He tried recalling the technique the brunette on the video had used, picturing the other sub slobbing down his master’s foot so vigorously, like it was the most amazing thing he’d ever tasted.

The hero grimaced at the thought, but tried to stay focused. He had to lick these boots, whether he liked it or not, so he might as well get started. As if testing the waters, Peter slowly moved closer, letting his lips brush against the front of his dom’s shoe, letting the tip of his tongue lick a small stripe up the leather, and silently thanking God that the taste wasn’t gritty or overbearing like he feared. Peter let his tongue leave the safety of his mouth as it reached out and licked another, more confident stripe against the boot, the trail of saliva glimmering in the limited light of the room.

Peter dared to look up, his tongue slowly running down the side of the shoe, his eyes connecting to Wade’s masked one’s, and blushed as he realized that his boyfriend must have picked up the riding crop from the bed while he was distracted. Wade held the long device in his hand, his fingers running over the top of the weapon as Peter’s tongue ran over the maze of shoe strings on the boot. He looked so intimidating, so threatening as he sat there while Peter shined his shoes with his face, his cock throbbing in anticipation. Why was this so hot? It was starting to freak him out a little bit. He was scared, he knew that he was scared, so why did that make him feel so…good?

Before he could figure out why, he jumped, feeling the pain in the corner of his back before hearing the snap of the riding crop against his skin. Peter put his mouth against the boot and tried to muffle the groan in his throat, but it was impossible. Peter frowned, suddenly hearing how erotic his pained cries sounded without the ball gag dulling the sound.

“Good boy…” a deep rumble from above said, and Peter closed his eyes and shuttered. Damn, even the sound of Wade’s voice was starting to make his dick twitch. Peter tried to keep focus, trying to lick over as much leather as possible, his body twitching when the occasional whack from the riding crop connected to his skin.

“Higher…” Wade suddenly ordered, and Peter quickly obeyed, keeping his tongue against the boot as he moved up to the mercenary’s ankle.

“Higher, Peter” Wade continued to demand, giving Peter another lash against his back, the force so strong that he couldn’t help but arch his back and let out another one of his pitiful whines. The hero looked up at his dom, his cock throbbing painfully when he saw what Wade was doing up there.

Wade reached down and unzipped the front of his pants, revealing his very own, incredibly hard cock for Peter to see. The mercenary grabbed the base and slowly stroked the piece of flesh in front of his sub, as if teasing him. Peter wasn’t sure if he was salivating over the boot in his mouth or the idea of putting his lips around Wade’s scarred penis, but either way, it did terrible things to his own cock. As Peter licked over the very top of Wade’s boot, he couldn’t stop himself from spreading his legs further and moaning desperately, his cock longing for attention, feeling the drops of precum fall from its tip and puddle on the wood floor beneath it.

Peter moved up, sitting up from his arched position and going directly for Wade’s enticing penis, only to stop in place when the mercenary whipped his already sore ass, causing him to yelp in discomfort.

“No. Too fast” Wade told him, then pointed to his saliva covered boot with his weapon. “If you do that again, I won’t let you come.”

“Sir…” Peter began, trying to defend himself, but was cut off by his own groan when he was whipped on his ass a second time.

“Don’t talk back” Wade warned. “Get back down there.”

Peter frowned, but ultimately did as instructed, leaning over and letting his tongue connect to the top of his shoe.

“Slowly, lick up my boot…”

And he did, licking slower than he ever did, truly tasting the shiny leather, his eyes still connected with Wade’s as if he were waiting for further instruction as he found himself at the very top of his shoe again.

“…and up my leg…”

Peter blushed, but did as he was told. He continued his long line of saliva past his dom’s shoe and up his shin, tasting Deadpool’s fabric. He tried to take his time, he really did, but his dick was making it so goddamn hard. He found himself yearning to taste his boyfriend’s cock, needing to drool all over it so he could finally get Wade to fuck him, and hopefully let him come.  But he couldn’t have it. Not yet. For now, he needed to do exactly what his dom told him, so he moved as slow as he possibly could, nearly taking a full minute to lick up Wade’s shin and get to his knee.

Before he could move any further, he gasped, feeling a handful of his hair entwined between Wade’s fingers. The hero allowed Wade to maneuver his head, his pupils expanded, eyes wide, palms sweaty, as the mercenary held the other’s head in front of his spread legs. Never in his life did Peter want to give a blowjob so badly.

“You want to taste it?” Wade asked.

“Yes, sir.”

“You want to sit on it?”

Peter whined lustfully in anticipation. “Please, sir.”

“You want me to bend you over and fuck you raw?”

“Yes, sir! Yes, yes, please fuck me. Please…” He was ready to cry if the mercenary made him wait any longer. He could already feel his eyes watering, his body needing the touch, his cock’s ambition taking away his ability to think clearly. What the hell had Wade done to him? The mercenary seemed to find Peter’s condition funny, because he smiled at Peter’s red, lustful face before leaning down closer and telling him,

“Then you better get to work on that other boot.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter never thought in his entire life that he would ever want sex so badly. He’d even let a few tears go as he finished shining up Wade’s other shoe with his tongue, running up the dom’s thigh, just as he did before, until he found himself staring at the seemingly untouchable cock Wade gently stroked in his hand. He wanted to give up, he really did, but his lustful cock wouldn’t let him. He’d come so far, he’d be damned not to get everything he wanted.

“You still want my cock, baby boy?” Wade asked, the hero unable to miss the scheming undertone in the other’s voice. Peter desperately looked up to the mercenary’s eyes, his lips twisted into a frown, silently praying that Wade wouldn’t make him wait for it any longer.

“Yes, sir” he answered, just as desperate as before, then stilled as Wade stopped stroking his hard cock to grab onto the back of the hero’s head, grabbing a fistful of his hair before pushing him forward, forcing the hero’s face against the hot piece of flesh. Peter nearly moaned just from touching it.

“Slowly, lick up the shaft” the mercenary instructed, dropping the riding crop in his hand to grab another fistful of the hero’s hair. Peter mindlessly did as instructed, letting his tongue fall out of his mouth and lick up the length of the hot, alluring piece of flesh. Finally…

“Good boy. Now, open your mouth for me. Wide…” Peter did, his eyes fluttering shut when Wade suddenly pushed Peter’s head forward, forcing most of the penis into his mouth, the taste of his cock overriding the leather on his tongue. Peter moaned, sending the vibrations from his mouth directly to the other’s cock, basking in the scent and taste of his dom.

Peter did his very best to give his dom the greatest blowjob he ever had, using his tongue to wrap around and explore every inch of the meaty piece of flesh in his mouth, humming and moaning each time his own cock twitched as it eagerly waited for its turn for pleasure.

Before he could do any more, Peter’s hair was tugged, pulling the hero backwards and letting the other’s penis fall out of his mouth with a quiet pop. Peter looked up at the other’s masked face, his dilated pupils trying to decode Wade’s hidden expression.

“Stand up” the mercenary suddenly said, and Peter’s heart nearly pounded out of his chest. The hero waited for Wade to release his hair before shooting up to his feet and standing in front of the other, doing his best to keep the smile off his face.

Wade stood in front of him, hovering over the other male before telling him, “Turn around.”

He did, biting his bottom lip as he impatiently waited to be bent over, humming in delight when Wade’s cock brushed against his sore ass. Peter remained perfectly still as Wade reached down and untied his wrists, the hero sighing in relief as his arms fell to his sides once more after being freed.

“Okay, baby boy” Wade began. “Step over to the wall.”

Peter frowned, not exactly sure why Wade couldn't just fuck him here and get over with, but still, being the good sub that he had become, Peter followed Wade’s instruction. He stepped over to the nearest wall, only a few yards away, noticing that Wade had followed closely behind him. Once he got to the wall, he tried to turn around and face the mercenary, only to be stopped when his dom grabbed the sub’s sore wrists and forced his palms against the wall, each hand on either side of his head.

“You stay right there. And don’t you dare think about touching my stuff” the mercenary warned, his fingers lowering to touch the wet tip of the hero’s cock, easily earning a moan from him, before stepping off. Peter did his best to remain still, though his cock really needed some attention. With his hands free like this, it was pretty tempting. But with Wade so close by, he didn’t want to take the risk. He knew better now…

Peter wasn’t exactly sure what his mercenary boyfriend was doing behind him, but the sound of a certain weapon rattling its 36 tails gave the hero a better idea of what Wade was plotting. Peter breathed out through his nose, his mouth twisting downwards into a deep frown, his body shuttering in fear. Wade really was planning on using that thing today…

The hero tried to keep himself calm as he heard Wade’s boots approach him, then glanced over to him when the mercenary stopped beside him. Peter looked down to his hand, spotting the large flogger in his hand, still so afraid of it.

“What is the safe word, Peter?”

Peter blinked, recalling it after a moment. “Chimichanga, sir?”

Not like the hero was planning on using it. Wade was clearly having fun torturing the hero and denying him a climax. It was hard to deal with, he could feel his body’s lustful desires taking over his levelheaded mindset, but he didn’t care. He wanted Wade to be happy. And…part of him was sort of terrifyingly curious about how it felt to be flogged…

Without saying another word, Wade took a step back, standing behind the hero a few feet away, before giving Peter a new set of instructions.

“I’m going to hit you ten times. And you’re going to keep count for me, understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“If you lose track, we’re starting over.”

“Yes, sir.” Why the hell would he lose track? Who couldn’t count to ten-

“Ahh!” Peter suddenly screamed, the mercenary without warning sending 36 leather tails across his bare back at full speed, leaving countless red lines and ignited skin in its path. Peter gasped and put his forehead against the cold wall, trying to regain his senses again, all while trying to keep focused on counting.

“…one...” he said quietly, only to be corrected by his dom almost instantly.

“One sir. Thank you, sir. I deserve this, sir.”

Peter huffed in annoyance at the speech he’d have to recite, suddenly realizing why there was a chance he’d lose count. Not to mention that his mind was more or less engulfed with the hard, precum dripping cock pressed up against the wall in front of him, yearning for a kind, gentle touch.

“…one, sir. Thank you, sir. I deserve this, sir…” Peter repeated, clenching his teeth as he tried to silence the pitiful cry in his throat as another powerful slap of the flogger sent his pained nerves on his lower back into a frenzy.

This…this was unbearable. It was completely unbearable! It was so painful, even his hard, needy cock slowly softened at the discomfort. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take, and yet he continued to count, gasping for air each time a lash came against his defenseless back. Each hit came fast and hard, the hits weakening the hero’s knees and sending his mind deeper and deeper into a chaotic turmoil.

“…what number am I on, Peter?” the hero heard Wade ask, suddenly realizing that he hadn’t given the mercenary his line.

“…seven, sir. Thank you, sir. I deserve this, sir…” he quietly said.

“Really?” Wade asked, almost smugly, and the hero’s eyes widened in disbelief. “I thought we were only on six. You trying to steal a number from me, baby boy?”

“N-no. I…I thought…”

“You thought wrong” Wade interrupted, throwing the tails of the flogger over his shoulder, smiling as he said, “I guess we have to start from one again…”

Peter tried to remain calm, tried to keep his sanity, but he could feel it leaving him as the realization that he’d have to start from one quickly took over. The hero lowered his face to the wall, doing his very best to hide the flood of tears forming in his eyes, staring at the limp, lifeless cock below.

“…yes…sir...” he struggled to say, only getting another excruciatingly painful whip against his sensitive skin. The tears in his eyes quickly ran down his red face.

“…one, sir…thank you…sir…I…I deserve this…sir…” he struggled to say, letting out a single, pitiful sob with the pain on his back intensified once more as he was hit. The hero balled his fist so tightly that his fingers ached. At this point, he didn’t even want to have sex anymore. He was tired. He was in pain. He couldn’t do much more of this. But he had to. He needed to stay strong. For Wade’s sake. The sooner he recited the number and kept track of it, the sooner it would be over.

“Peter” the hero barely heard Wade say. Damn, he must have been waiting on a number.

At least, that’s what he initially thought, before the mercenary continued speaking.

“What’s a safe word?”

Peter blinked in confusion, his vision blocked with salt water, frowning at the question. Why was he asking him something like that?

“Huh?”

“Safe word. Give me the definition” Wade clarified.

“…it’s…a word I use…when I don’t want to play with you anymore…”

The room was silent after that, other than Peter’s quiet sniveling and Wade’s rustling behind him, though the hero was too nervous to look behind him to see what exactly he was doing. Not that he cared. He was just happy to finally get a break.

“Safe word…” Wade said, then cleared his throat. “…a code word or series of code words that are sometimes used in BDSM for a submissive or bottom to unambiguously communicate their physical or emotional state to a dominant or top, typically when approaching, or crossing, a physical, emotional, or moral boundary.”

Peter furrowed his brow. Why did Wade kind of sound like…like…

The hero daringly glanced behind his shoulder through his tear filled eyes, only to gasp in disbelief as the mercenary held his BDSM book in his hand, innocently flipping through the pages before shutting the book with a quiet thump and lowering it to his side. Shit…he must have found it while in the bathroom…

“Did I cross a boundary, Peter?” he asked quietly, his face still so damn indescribable. The hero bit his lip, trying to keep his composure, trying not to give an answer that would upset his boyfriend, despite the fact that he really wanted to stay honest. But at this point, it was probably didn’t matter if Peter lied. The answer was obvious.

“…yes, sir…” he whispered honestly through his cracking voice.

“You want to use the safe word?” Wade asked, tilting his head to the side at the hero who timidly nodded to him after some time. Peter lowered his face to his palms in shame, shutting his wet eyes in defeat, his wild, untamed emotions taking over, the sobs stuck in his throat escaping freely out of his mouth as he finally, _finally_ , said what needed to be said.

“…chimichanga…” Peter cried out, shaking his head in disappointment after the word had left his mouth. He felt like such a failure. All of his hard work, all his commitment and dedication to making this day special for his boyfriend was all for nothing. Peter stood against the wall, unable to raise his eyes and look at the mercenary he had let down. He ruined Christmas…

At least, that’s how he felt before Wade approached his side again. The hero did his best to quiet down his pitiful sobbing as the mercenary ran his fingers through the messy bangs in front of his face, Peter stealing the smallest of glances at the other male. Wade had his hands crossed in front of him without the flogger or book anywhere in site. The mercenary, despite Peter having ruined their game, also looked as though he was smiling happily at the other. Before he knew it, the hero gasped, finding himself turned to the other male and smothered against his chest, Wade having pulled his crying boyfriend in for a tight hug.

“You’re so ridiculous, you know that?” Wade quietly chuckled into the other’s ear, and Peter lowered his face.

“I know…” he muttered in returned, taking a moment to quiet down his sobbing before continuing. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cry…”

“The flogger’s nothing to fuck with. I was waiting for you to use the safe word, but you never did” Wade explained, running his hands over the stripes the hero had earned on his back, causing the hero to whine in discomfort. How was his back still on fire?

“Why didn’t you say something?” Wade asked.

“…You were having fun, and…” the hero sheepishly began to explain, but never got the chance to finish.

Wade pulled back from the hug, placing his hands on either side Peter’s face, forcing him to look up at him. The hero nearly broke down into tears again when he saw how pissed he looked.

“I told you” the mercenary began. “It’s not fun to be lied to. That was _dangerous_. I could have _hurt_ you. And then what, huh? You’re supposed to be honest with me, baby boy.”

Wade huffed, rubbing his palm down his face in aggravation, undoubtedly upset at Peter. But looking back on everything, he was probably right. If Wade hadn’t stopped when he did, Peter certainly could have gotten injured. Thank goodness his boyfriend recognized something wasn’t right when he had.

“I’m sorry…” the hero repeated. He really was, too. The book, Sally, even Wade warned him about how important trust was in a BDSM relationship. It was wrong to keep quiet about how he was feeling…

Peter wiped his face clear of tears and took a step forward. Though timid as he was, the hero reached out his arms and wrapped them around the mercenary’s hips, burying his face into his chest once more. They stood there for some time, Wade periodically groaning in irritation while Peter remained uncomfortable and silent. Sooner or later, Wade removed the palm from his face and put his arms around the other’s shoulders.

“Clearly, I didn’t spank you hard enough” Wade said, looking down at the hero’s face that seemed to lose its color at the mention of the punishment. The dom smiled at this, then continued say, “I’ll have to try again tomorrow.”

Peter smiled in return. At least Wade didn’t seem angry anymore. He even went as far as to kiss the relieved hero on the forehead, the action compelling an innocent, pink flush to form over his cheeks again.

“You still hard?” Wade suddenly asked, and Peter frowned. The hero took a step back, his hands still on the other’s waist, and looked down, humming in disappointment at the drooped cock sitting beside Wade’s raging hard on.

“Sorry…” Peter sheepishly said again, looking back up to the mercenary, but Wade only shrugged.

“It’s no big deal.”

“But, but we can still play, right? I mean, if you want to…” the hero asked, still feeling a little bad about cutting their game short. Clearly, Wade was enjoying himself, if his cock was anything to go by. Peter couldn’t just let it end like this. As long as he stayed honest and used the safe word when he needed it, he’d be alright.

Wade seemed to contemplate the hero’s suggestion, looking to the ceiling and humming for a moment before giving the hero a smile.

“While you were on the floor, you said you wanted me to bend you over” the mercenary recalled, the gloved hands around his shoulders reaching up and entangling its fingers in the hero’s hair. “You still want me to?”

“…will you…let me come?”

“As many times as you want.”

Peter bit his bottom lip, suddenly feeling that familiar, lustful twitch in his cock before he answered.

“Yes, sir. I want you to.”

Wade scoffed at the response, released his hold on the brunette’s hair and motioned over to the king sized bed in the middle of the apartment. Peter obeyed in silence, slowly walking over to the toy covered bed, Wade following close behind. Without warning, the mercenary took hold of Peter’s shoulders and bend him forward, forcing the hero’s stomach to lay against the mattress.

Wade reached up by Peter’s face and grabbed the small bottle of lube sitting beside him. A few moments later and the hero was gasping, feeling the cold, slick liquid drip down his ass crack and lubricate the outside of his opening.

“This stuff is really expensive, Peter…” he heard Wade mutter, and the hero couldn’t help but smile to himself. What would he have done had Sally not given him that discount?

Peter’s smile quickly faded as he hummed out a quiet moan, Wade’s fingers prodding at the hero’s slick opening before making its way in, the digit going directly for Peter’s most sensitive area. The hero shut his eyes and trembled as Wade brushed over his prostate, the pain in his back and ass cheeks seeming to fade away as the flood of pleasure ran through his body and made him moan. It wasn’t long until a second and third finger entered and explored his ass, stretching his sphincter and rubbing against Peter’s walls so gently that the hero wondered if they were really still playing. Wade was being so gentle, so careful. Though the masked man still had a hand on his shoulder keeping him pinned against the bed, there wasn’t really a sense of force or dominance. Peter almost missed the feeling…

As if the mercenary could read the hero’s mind, he removed his hands from Peter’s shoulders and his ass to grab onto his wrists and pull his hands behind his back again, forcing them to stay in place against his reddened skin.

“Don’t move your hands” Wade warned, releasing the hero’s wrists. Peter nodded in return. In this position, the hero really couldn’t see what the mercenary was doing, though he could tell that he was still hovering behind him. Before he could figure out what Wade was plotting, he gasped, feeling a gloved hand covered in lube reach around his hips and grab onto the drooping hiding beneath him. At the same time, the hero could feel Wade’s larger cock pressed against his opening, pushing against his hold until its head disappeared inside.

Peter nearly drooled at the sensations, his eyes fluttering closed as a lustful moan calling out Wade’s name slipped passed his lips. Wade’s cock moved slowly and carefully as Peter’s walls throbbed shamelessly around the hot, scarred skin that invaded the space, all while Wade’s hand moved so vigorously up and down the hero’s shaft that Peter was seeing stars. Not long and the entire length of Wade’s penis was submerged into the other’s ass, Wade letting out a quiet moan of his own as Peter continued to clench around him.

Peter was far from limp, now. He was so hard, so close to losing his mind, when Wade’s amazing hand suddenly stopped what it was doing to reach up and grab hold of both of Peter’s wrists, earning the mercenary an annoyed whine and squirming boyfriend.

“…Wade…” he cried, opening his eyes and turning his body slightly to look at the mercenary. “You said you’d let me come…!”

“I don’t know who you’re talking to like that” Wade stated flatly, then leaned down to the hero’s ear and whispered, “I’m sir. Don’t you remember?”

Peter felt his heart skip a beat. So they were still playing…

“…yes, sir” he responded in a small voice, only to gasp in unsuspected pleasure when Wade suddenly pulled back his hips and thrusted forward, lodging his cock so deep into Peter’s ass that he could taste it.

“Oh God…” Peter gasped, unable to keep the line of drool from escaping from the side of his lips, his toes curling, his body trembling in ecstasy. The hero continued clenching around the other’s cock, though it didn’t stop Wade from pulling back and thrusting forward a second time, causing the hero to mindlessly whine and beg for more.

“Please…touch me” he whispered as he laid against the bed with his red back arched. “Sir, please touch my cock.”

“No” the mercenary responded flatly. “I’m gonna let you come, don’t worry. I’m just not gonna make it easy for you…”

Peter hid his dissatisfied face into the comforter beneath him, his throbbing cock asking for attention as Wade slowly pounded his ass, the rhythm gradually increasing as Wade’s cock grew hotter inside of him. Peter’s lustful whining became almost childlike, his noise only growing louder when Wade suddenly pulled his cock out completely from the needy hole and stood there in amusement as Peter squirmed, the hero’s bottled climax becoming intolerably painful.

“Sir…~!” he whined into the mattress. “Sir, please, I’m begging you! I can’t take it anymore…”

“Fine. Roll over.”

Peter paused his squirming and immediately rolled onto his back, hissing at the initial sting of new weight against the fresh lashes on his back. It was so uncomfortable, laying this way. Not to mention his hands were still behind his-

“Give me your hands” Peter suddenly heard Wade say, and he did. The hero watched as the other man reached over and maneuvered the hero’s body into the position the dom wanted, first spreading his legs wide before raising his knees up to his chest and placing Peter’s hands on the back of his thighs, exposing pretty much everything important and making the shy hero blush in embarrassment.

Wade, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy Peter’s new position, the mercenary stroking his scarred cock in his gloved hand as he watched him, almost as if he were mocking him. Peter squeezed the skin on the back of his thighs as he watched the mercenary back, his cock twitching.

After a moment of watching one another, Wade stepped forward, placing a knee on the bed and a hand on either side of the hero’s body, engulfing the brunette in his shadow.

“You’re dripping…” Wade murmured, his eyes looking from Peter’s face to his cock, which was currently in the process of dribbling precum from its tip again. Peter could feel the mess pooling in his stomach on top of his belly button. He was making such a mess. How embarrassing…

“Please, sir. I’m so close, if you’d just-”

“I’m not. That’s too easy” Wade interrupted. “Instead, I want you to come from the pleasure out of your ass.”

“That’s…” Peter frowned deeply, shaking his head at the statement. “…impossible, sir. I…I can’t…”

“That’s too bad for you then.”

Peter’s brow furrowed. He wanted to scream. He wanted to just take his hand from his leg and finally finish himself off, damn any punishment might get for doing so. Coming from the pleasure of his ass…he’d never done that before. It didn’t even seem possible. But Wade didn’t seem to care, as the mercenary refused to touch the hero’s cock but instead pressed his own penis into the hero’s lubed opening, pushing himself through the entrance of his ass and brushing past his prostate once more.

Peter tilted his head back, his body weightless, and let out another shamefully pleasured whine. Being in this position, Wade managed to find a way to push his cock even deeper inside, quickening his pace as he aimed his cock’s head for Peter’s prostate, sending the hero into a frenzy.

The hero’s lips parted on their own, his tongue halfway out of his mouth, the grasp against his thighs so tight that he knew that his skin was turning red there. This pleasure, this denial, is was becoming too much. It would have taken the smallest touch on his penis to send come shooting out of it, and yet Wade refused to do so. So the cock sat there, more erect than ever, slowly bobbing up and down to the motions of Wade’s pounding into his ass.

And then, Peter experienced his very first Christmas miracle.

As if it had a mind of its own, Peter’s cock began to twitch uncontrollably. The hero’s eyes rolled back into his skull, the hero unsure of what was going on, when a wave of euphoria ran across his body. Peter moaned so loudly, he was sure the neighbors would probably hear, but he didn’t care. His feeling, this overbearingly pleasurable sensation was nothing the hero had experienced before. The hero unconsciously bucked his hips, his cock dancing above his stomach. And that, accompanied by Wade’s constant bashing of his prostate, was all it took for Peter’s untouched cock to explode with a sea of hot seed expelling from it, the overflowing tip painting the hero’s stomach white with the messy come.

After that, everything just sort of went…blank.

By the time the hero regained his consciousness again, he found himself not in a position he remembered falling asleep in. Peter was still on the mattress, but he was under the covers. Nude, and without his collar. He laid on his front, a pillow comfortably placed under his resting head, his conscious eyes falling on the black and red mercenary that sat beside him with his nose completely submerged in Peter’s BDSM book.

“…hey…” Peter began, stealing the mercenary’s eyes. Wade smiled back upon seeing Peter’s conscious face.

“Morning, sleeping beauty” he teased with a smile, then set the book down to his lap in order to lean over to the hero’s face and give him a gentle kiss through his mask.

“What happened?” Peter asked, rolling over to his back and slowly leaning up into a sitting position.

“You fainted.”

“Fainted?”

Wade nodded in return, though he didn’t seem necessarily concerned.

“I never thought I’d see the day when you’d faint from sex” Wade said through his grin. “That was hot.”

Peter put his hand to his forehead, his memories of what had happened all coming back to him.

“I…I came, without touching it” Peter recalled, almost gleefully, and Wade nodded just as happily.

“Pretty fucking awesome, right? I knew you could do it.”

“And you. Did you…you know…” Peter asked, and Wade nodded.

“Yeah. I finished right after you” he confirmed. “How could I not, after seeing what you did…”

Peter couldn’t help but smile. Things got pretty bad, especially during the flogging incident, but at least things turned out well in the overall. Thank goodness he didn’t end up ruining everything…

Peter moved up to his knees, slowly inching closer to his seated mercenary.

“Um. Sorry about before. I know I was whining a lot...” He cringed as he thought back to all of the wild things he said to Wade when he was in his lustful frenzy. He could feel his burning face glow red as he remembered how desperate he was. How shameful he behaved in the bedroom. All because Wade wouldn’t stroke his cock a little. How humiliating…

“It’s okay, baby boy. Your whining’s pretty sexy” Wade insisted, reaching over to put a hand on his hip, prompting the hero to come closer. Peter did, though still timid after what the two had just done, and put his arms around the other’s waist, pressing the side of his face against his warm chest.

“Thank you…” Wade murmured after a moment of silence between the two, nuzzling his face into the hectic hair on top of the other’s head. “I think you spoiled me rotten.” Peter couldn’t help but grin. He honestly thought he spoiled _him_?

“You can use that stuff whenever you want to” Peter happily told him through his smile. “Just…go easy on the flogger next time.”

Wade barked a laugh. “I’ll try to remember that.”

Peter tried his best to keep a smile on his face, though part of him wondered how bad it would be if the flogger up and disappeared one day…

“While we’re talking about this…” Wade began, pulling up from Peter’s hair and raising the book from his lap to hold it in front of the hero’s eyes. The hero tensed, suddenly realizing that he was in for a line of questioning.

“How come this was under the sink and not the tree?”

“Well…” Peter started, telling himself to stay honest. “I was up reading it last night. I wanted to learn more about…this…before you opened your presents so you’d have more fun.”

“And how did you know, if you don’t mind me asking, that I’d have fun with those sort of toys?” Wade asked, Peter not missing the shady smirk forming on the others face. The brunette turned his brown eyes to the unoccupied side of the bed, only to turn them back to Wade when the mercenary put a hand under his chin. “And don’t lie.”

“I wasn’t gonna…”

“I said _don’t_ lie, Petey.”

“I…” Peter bit his frowning lip, afraid to tell the mercenary the truth. How could anyone admit to snooping around another person’s internet history? It was creepy, socially unacceptable, and the sole reason why Peter decided to get kinky with Wade today…

“I…did some research…” Peter said instead. It wasn’t necessarily a lie, though the hero felt just as bad.

In some miraculous way, Wade seemed to notice the fact that Peter wasn’t giving him the entire story. But he didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to. All the mercenary really had to do was give the hero that indescribable expression again, those narrowed eyes and slight frown all the hero needed to finally give Wade the honest truth.

“…in your internet history” he muttered, closing his shamed eyes. “I saw the bdsm site you were on and…I don’t know…I just, I really wanted you to have something for Christmas. It wasn’t fair for you not to get anything. I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to pry, I just wanted you to be happy today.”

“I didn’t need that to be happy. Spending the day with my baby boy is all I really wanted” Wade sighed, releasing the hero’s chin and giving him a smile. “Still, I’m really glad I got a chance to play the game with you.”

Peter slowly cracked his eyes open, only to receive a surprise kiss on the lips. The hero remained still, then let his eyes close once more as he kissed his boyfriend back, reaching up to cradle the sides of his masked face before the kiss was finally broken.

“And…since you know about my little secret” he continued, smirking as he pulled out his phone from who knows where and loading up that BadDay4SexyMen site in his browser. “I gotta show you these guys. I just got their subscription and _man_ these two are some freaks.”

The brunette couldn’t help but smile, looking down at the small screen as Wade scrolled through the countless videos of the two men he had seen upon first exploring the porn site. But his smile didn’t last for very long, his shocked eyes widening on the video the mercenary had begun to play, his body physically flinching when he saw what the masked dom was doing to that poor, helpless brunette.

“Can we try this some time?” Wade asked, and Peter looked up to him in utter shock. But what could Peter do? Wade looked so eager, so excited by the very idea of doing this weird thing with his baby boy, and the hero didn’t quite understand why. Then again, he still didn’t understand a lot about BDSM.

But that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy _some_ things. Yesterday, he couldn’t help but cringe at the sight of a man licking another man’s boots. But there he was, licking on Wade’s feet like it was no big deal. If he could get used to doing something like that, then why couldn’t he try this, too?

Plus, it would probably make Wade really happy. And that, of all things, was probably what he enjoyed about this strange lifestyle the most.

“Sure” Peter answered, smiling happily at his enthusiastic boyfriend. “How about tomorrow?”


	3. 2nd Day of Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never. Merry Christmas! :D

“Ngh…”

Peter furrowed his brow, waking up the next day to be greeted by something warm and wet sliding across the length of his naked cock. He opened his eyes, fighting through the sunlight to stare at the water-stained ceiling above, struggling to analyze the intense sensation so early in the morning.

“You’re _still_ at it?” Peter groaned, slowly coming to the realization of what was happening. He could feel the familiar scars on the man’s tongue taste the tip of his head before his mouth greedily engulfed his groin, sucking it so intensely Peter couldn’t help but whine.

“Wade…”

He threw his head back into his pillow, Wade failing to acknowledge the brunette’s call. Peter lazily reached down, running a hand over the top of the man’s mask, feeling his face nuzzle deeper into his lap. Peter gasped, the mercenary sucking the air from his body and the voice from his throat. Peter moaned, the only sound he could make, as Wade slid his mouth up and down the hero’s slick erection, his tongue rolling across his hot flesh, his teeth grazing his sensitive skin ever so often.

Peter struggled to lift his head, looking through his newly formed tears to see just what his boyfriend was doing. Wade’s face was completely stuffed in his lap, his suited body strategically settled between his spread thighs, his mask lifted over his nose, white eyes locked on the brunette’s embarrassed face.

His heart throbbed. What an intense gaze. He wouldn’t be surprised if his boyfriend was enjoying this more than he was. Suddenly he flinched, feeling Wade’s teeth gnaw against his swollen tip before apologizing with a candid lap of his tongue.

Peter opened his mouth, struggling to breathe out the mercenary’s name.

“Wade…ngh…hah… _Wade_!”

Wade hummed, slowly sliding his mouth up the length of the cock before releasing it with a loud, embarrassing pop.

“What’s the matter, baby boy?” he rumbled, sporting a confident grin his way. “Too much?”

Peter quickly nodded. “And…your teeth-”

“Like it?”

“No!” he huffed, as if it were obvious.

“Could’ve fooled me…” Wade scoffed, leaning down to press a gentle kiss on the bitten skin.

Peter leaned up on his elbows, hoping his scarlet cheeks wouldn’t blur the annoyance in his eyes. How could he not have realized Wade was a complete sadist until now?

“Do you remember the safe word?” Wade hummed, sliding his palm up and down the standing erection.

“Safe word?” Peter huffed, then leaned up all the way. “You want to…play?”

Wade smiled and nodded innocently, though, Peter was sure there was nothing innocent about his intentions.

“Right now?” Peter asked.

“Why not?”

“It’s…so early, though...” 

“But I want you now.”

Peter gulped, nervous. He could still feel the remnants of the stripes his boyfriend had left on ass and back just yesterday. Would Wade do it to him again?

“You look scared” Wade quickly noted. “You don’t wanna?”

“No! That’s not it” he quickly denied, though Wade’s suspicious eyebrow quickly made him clarify.

“I mean, I’m nervous” Peter admitted, balling his fist in his lap. “Anyone would be nervous about this.”

“But that’s not all, is it? There’s something else you want to say” Wade predicted, leaning down to rest his cheek on the top of Peter’s thigh, the tip of his nose tickling his erection. “Tell me, baby boy. You won’t hurt my feelings.”

“Ah…well, its…my…my um…”

“Yes?” Wade pressed.

“My back…still hurts kinda.”

“From the flogger. We did a little too much yesterday, huh?”

Peter nodded reluctantly. Why was it so hard to be honest with this guy? Sure, Wade said Peter couldn’t hurt his feelings, but the brunette couldn’t help but wonder. The last thing he wanted was his boyfriend to be upset with him.

Fortunately, Wade didn’t seem disappointed at all. Instead, he grinned.

“That’s alright. We won’t need the flogger this time” he promised. “How’s that sound?”

Peter could feel the tension release from his shoulders. At least the worst was out of the question…

“Then, what _are_ we doing?” the smaller male asked.

“Did you forget already?” Wade said, pouting a bit. “That thing I showed you. Remember? You promised we could do it today.”

“Err…that thing?”

“Yes. That thing. Should I ruin the surprise for our readers and explain?”

Peter furrowed his brow, taking a moment to think.

“Oh. Right. _That_ thing.” From the video Wade forced him to watch to completion. The tension quickly built back up into his shoulders, picturing the poor brunette on the screen, feeling every ounce of humiliation his top inflicted on him. Wade might have found it hot, but once again, Peter was at a complete loss. He just couldn’t understand it. Who on earth would enjoy being t-

“You’re giving it away, baby boy. Stop thinking about it.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Listen. You don’t have to worry about a thing, okay?” Wade insisted. “I’ll explain everything step by step. We’ll even do a trial run to see if you’re into it. If things work out, we’ll do more. If not…we can try something else.”

Peter shrugged, still on the fence.

“And no flogger” Wade repeated. “I promise. We’ll only need a few things…oh, and this” he said, leaning up and pointing to Peter’s throbbing erection.

“My…penis?”

Wade grinned. “Look closer.”

Peter reached down and wrapped his hand around the length of his cock, examining himself. He was hard, swollen, but nothing seemed out of order…nothing but…

“Wha…wha…!?”

He grabbed the base of his cock, suddenly feeling the strange restriction. “What is that!?” he asked, running his thumb across the diamond studded ring that certainly wasn’t there when he fell asleep, and definitely wasn’t in Wade’s pile of gifts yesterday.

“Gentle” Wade cooed innocently. “Don’t pull on it.”

Peter quickly raised his hands, not sure if it was even safe to touch. The ring was tight, pressing against his base and squeezing his erection. How could he not have noticed it until now?

“It’s called a cock ring” Wade explained quietly, reaching out to run his index finger across the metal. “It helps delay your climax. And bedazzles your dick. Very high fashion.”

“I don’t know what to say. It’s…pretty” Peter said, smiling through his initial panic, trying not to think about when Wade purchased such an embarrassing thing, or how it was sized ever so perfectly.

Wade smiled back. “It is, isn’t it? Oh, and if you look close, you’ll see my name etched in the side. Just in case you forget who owns you.”

Peter’s face burned. He cut his eyes to the floor, too embarrassed to look his boyfriend’s way. “As if I could forget…” he murmured shyly.

Wade groaned, leaning up to sit on his knees, his thighs straddling the other man’s thighs.

“You think that’s cute riling me up, don’t you?  What’s the safe word?” he asked again, his voice more serious, clearly reaching the end of his patience.

Peter opened his mouth to answer, but paused, unable to shake that hint of fear that kept him anxious.

“Can I shower first?” he asked. Yeah. That’ll give him time to work up enough courage to play.

Wade pouted his bottom lip.            

“I won’t be long. Please?” he asked, nearly whining. “I didn’t get to last night; I’m sticky.”

“So what?”

“It’s…embarrassing” Peter answered, laughing nervously.

“Why?” Wade asked, sliding his palm against the length of the man’s cock before wrapping his fingers around it. “I don’t see what the big deal is” he said, his eyes flickering up to his.

“I think you taste better with some salt.”

“Wade…that’s…that’s…I can’t believe you just…”

Peter’s heart threatened to jump from his chest. Wade…it was like he was _designed_ to embarrass him.

He still wasn’t sure how Wade could bear sucking him off; his skin was so…so gross. Peter could still feel the remnants of last night dried on his stomach, their combined sweat scattered across his skin, the cum still locked in his ass. Peter didn’t have the energy to leave the bedroom after Wade tested his new toys out, leaving him helpless to second, third, even fourth rounds of shameful debauchery. It went without saying that he was filthy, and yet the mercenary had no problem pumping the hero’s dirty cock, keeping his erection at full attention before leaning over and pressing his lips against the side of his length.

He couldn’t let him do it. It was too humiliating…

“Wade…” he whined. “Sir…” he tried. “Please let me shower.”

Wade groaned again, vibrating the swollen cock in his mouth.  

“But you’re already hard…” he huffed after leaning up. “I won’t stand for you jacking off-”

“I’m not!” he promised. “I won’t touch it.”

Wade scrunched his nose under his mask. He leaned up from the erection and crossed his arms, pretending to sulk.

“And then we can play?”

Peter nodded. Wade sighed, having no choice but to give into his cute face and puppy dog eyes.

“Make it quick.”

Peter smiled at the display. He hurried up from the bed and pressed a tender kiss on the mercenary’s cheek before making his way into the nearby bathroom, his swollen cock bobbing happily against his stomach. He was nervous. Nervous as hell. There was no telling what game his boyfriend would make him play today.

But at least he’d be clean.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment and bookmark if you liked it. 
> 
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
